V0.9.22.15
& * New item: |Related = Release Notes v0.9.22.15 |Prev = V0.9.22.9 |Next = V0.9.22.16 }} PVP.net V0.25.08 * New Level requirements for Summoner spells. * New colored glow around runes as they are placed in the Runebook or in Rune Combiner. ** This glow is color coded on what type of stat the rune has. ** Example: You have a Blue Rune (Glyph) that gives + to crit. Crit is a Primary stat for red runes. Therefore, this blue rune will have a red glow. * A bug with menu animations temporarily causing Gray Bars has been fixed. * Updated Champion attack / defense / magic / difficulty ratings. League of Legends V0.9.22.15 Champions * (Innate) ** Taric loves to socket magical gems into all of his weapons, resulting in his melee attacks replenishing his mana for % of damage dealt. * (Q) ** Taric channels earthen energy to heal his target. As the magic flows through him he is healed for the same amount. If Taric heals only himself, the total effect will be 1.25X the base heal amount. * (W) ** Taric increases the armor of his nearby allies. He may choose to activate this ability to deal damage and decrease the armor of his nearby enemies at the cost of this benefit. * (E) ** Taric emits a brilliant ball of prismatic light from his gemmed shield, dazzling his enemies. * (Ultimate) ** Taric emits a brilliant light, healing his allies and increasing their physical damage. * (Innate) ** Gangplank's attacks apply a poison that deals 5 (+1 per level) damage per second for 7 seconds and reduces incoming healing by 40%. * (Q) ** Gangplank shoots a target unit dealing magical damage based on attack damage and can trigger on hit effects in addition to the ability's effects.. If he kills it, then he gains extra gold. * (W) ** Consumes a large quantity of citrus fruit which clears any crowd control effects on him and heals him. * (E) ** Passive: Gangplank's attack speed and movement speed are increased. Gangplank doesn't receive the benefit of the passive while the spell is recharging. ** Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Gangplank signals his ship to fire upon an area for 10 seconds. Each cannonball deals damage and slows enemy units by 40% for 1.5 seconds. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * ** No longer reduces damage taken by turrets (still increases damage to turrets). * ** Can no longer target minions. ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * New Voiceovers. * and ** Now trigger on-cast items. * ** Changed armor to from . ** Egg now has a display name. ** Cannot cast while Reviving. * ** Now shows a red circle if it is an enemy cast. * ** Area of effect on Tibbers' burning aura reduced to 350 from 400. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing by too much. * ** Slow increased to % from %. * ** Bonus gold reduced to from . * General ** Renamed to Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void. ** New voiceovers. ** Base size increased. *** Size per stack decreased slightly. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base damage increased to 56 from 50. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Attack range increased to 130 from 125. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Range increased by 50. * ** Fixed a bug which caused the level up tooltip to not display. * General ** New voiceovers. * Remade ** Renamed from ** Turrets and minions only deal 50% damage to Evelynn. * remade ** Now instantly damages the closest enemy unit, dealing magic damage and 50% damage to a secondary nearby target. (75% damage on the first hit compared to the old hit). * remade ** If Evelynn has dealt damage to a champion within 10 seconds of their death, she is healed for 25% of the target's maximum health. (Used to heal for 50% of the target's HP if she killed them). * ** Damage increased to from . * Stats ** Base damage increased to 47 from 45. ** Base health reduced to 470 from 480. * ** Damage increased to from . * : ** Damage reduced to 115 from 135. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Number of bounces increased to from . ** Silence modified to 2 seconds + (1 per bounce) beyond the first. * ** Bonus damage increased to from . ** Now gives Jax a slight speed boost upon landing. * ** Dodge increased to % from %. * : ** Damage reduced to . ** Reduced hits to proc to 3 from 4. ** Can now be held across targets for up to seconds. * Stats ** Base damage increased to 44 from 39. * ** Range reduced to 825 from 900. * ** Now shows a new wall targeting cursor. * ** No longer costs double mana upon casting. * Sounds ** Reduced volume of and added volume/pitch randomization. ** Decreased the volume and radius of "Can Cast" sound. ** Increased the volume and added volume/pitch randomization to . * Stats ** Armor per level reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Now gains charges whenever any nearby champion casts a spell. * General ** Spell icons updated. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Damage increased to from . * Stats ** Base health increased to 530 from 480. ** Health per level reduced to 86 from 88. ** Damage increased to from . ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325. ** Damage per level increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 16. * ** Particle now lasts the correct duration. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * ** No longer says that it deals 0 damage. * ** Movement speed percentage increased to % from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug causing it to not deal damage if it breaks prematurely. * Stats ** Base health reduced to 400 from 430. ** Increased movement speed to 305 from 300. * ** Armor/magic resist modified to from . ** Damage return increased to from . * ** Armor reduction increased to from . * ** Damage per second reduced to from . * Stats ** Base damage increased to 42 from 39. * ** Damage increased to from . * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Mana cost modified to from 120 at all ranks. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Shield amount increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from 1. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 20. * ** Now instant cast. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 450 from 425. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Base health increased to 460 from 440. ** Base damage increased to from . * Stats ** Base damage increased to 46 from 45. * ** Damage increased to from . * Stats ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * Stats ** Base health reduced to 497 from 545. ** Health per level reduced to 82 from 90. ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Decreased damage to from . ** Increased cooldown to seconds from . ** Cooldown is now refreshed on champion kill/assist. ** Removed AoE cursor (still AoE). * Remake ** Reduced passive AoE damage on kill to from . ** Increased AoE range to 300 from 275. ** New active: Single target DoT that reduces health regen/healing by 50% for seconds. * ** Reduced cooldown to 60 seconds at all ranks from . * Stats ** Base health increased to 559 from 539. ** Base damage increased to 60 from 57. ** Damage per level increased to from . * ** First application heals for 130 with an additional 65 per stack. * ** Attack damage reduction now applies regardless of direction. * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. ** Damage increased to from . ** Now has a minimum speed. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 510 from 450. * ** Fixed multiple bugs. * Stats ** Base damage increased to from 50. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Stealth duration increased to seconds from . * ** Duration increased to seconds from . * ** Now does full damage to all targets that get hit. * Stats ** Range increased to 525 from 480. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 78. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. ** Base armor increased to 14 from 12. ** Armor per level increased to from . * ** Cast range increased to 650 from 625. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 14. * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 320 from 325. * ** Now only stacks 4 times. ** Health gain was increased to from . * ** Movement speed bonus increased to from . * ** Target's health to damage ratio increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown modified to seconds from . * ** Can no longer target minions and monsters. ** Damage increased to from . Items * Updated tooltip inconsistencies. added * Life steal / crit item that adds a reduced healing / regeneration debuff. * Effect now Unique. * Recipe cost increased to 825 from 600. * Armor reduced to 50 from 60. * Critical strike chance reduced to 18% from 20%. * Now procs 100% of the time. * Bonus damage reduced to 5 from 8. * Simplified the tooltip. * Recipe cost reduced to 450 from 500. * Effect is now Unique. * Removed the internal 6 second cooldown. * Proc window increased to 6 from 4 seconds. * Recipe modified to and from and . * Health regen per 5 reduced to 15 from 22. * Mana regen per 5 reduced to 4 from 7. * Total cost decreased to 2320 from 2755. Masteries * ** Fixed a bug causing it to not work on some champions. Summoner spells * * Renamed from . ** Removes all debuffs from your champion, can be cast while disabled. ** Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 150. * ** eceived a new particle. * Summoner Spell Global Cooldown ** Reduced to seconds from 1. Runes * Armor penetration runes improved. * Attack speed runes improved. * Critical damage runes improved. * Cooldown by level runes improved. * Magic Penetration runes improved. * Health regeneration quintessence effectiveness reduced. * "By level" quintessence improved. * Mana marks and seals effectiveness reduced. * Critical chance runes slightly improved. * Increased drop rate of attack speed, critical damage, and critical chance runes. * Attack speed by level no longer drops. * Critical damage by level no longer drops. * Critical chance by level no longer drops. * Health regeneration marks no longer drop. * Added death timer and experience Tier 3 quintessence runes. * Increase drop rate on armor penetration and magic penetration runes. * Increased drop rate on dodge runes. * Reduced the effectiveness of health regeneration runes. * Reduced the effectiveness of mana runes. * Fixed a bug with crit modifier runes causing them to deal too much damage. General * Fixed Spell shields. * New Lighting for Summoner's Rift. * Prototype external reconnect. If you now disconnect due to a crash you can reconnect by clicking on the game executable directly. In the Folder Riot Games\League of Legends\Game select League of Legends.exe (you will need to click on LeagueofLegends.exe only when you need to reconnect to a game.) * Siege minionS health boost per 3 minutes increased to 27 from 25. * Fixed a number of server errors. * Fixed a number of tooltip errors. * Made a series of ability optimizations. * Fountain heal radius increased to 1100 from 825. * Super minions magic resist reduced to -30 from 0. * Super minions and siege minions new portraits added. * Leaver Bonus System: ** All turrets permanently gain 10 damage and 10 armor when a teammate leaves (stacking). ** All players gain an additional 5g when a teammate leaves (stacking). ** All players gain 10% extra experience when a teammate leaves (stacking). * ** Base health increased to 6500 (+125 per minute). ** Wrath of the Ancients: damage reduced from 80 to 70 per hit, but leaves a stacking +15 magic damage taken buff. * ** Now increases your health regeneration by 5% per 5. ** Now increases mana regeneration by 25 per 5. ** Bonus Damage/Ability Power reduced to 50. * Added a new feature to buffs letting you know how many stacks they have in their tooltips. * Skill shots no longer hit invisible units (For example: no longer hits ). * 3 Inhibitor Destruction Bonus ** All lanes now spawn 2 super minions each instead of 1. * Turrets ** Turret vs Minion Damage reduced to 1 from . ** Damage growth per minute decreased to 5 from 7. ** 1st Turret *** Base damage decreased to 112 from 115. *** Growth time increased by 1 minute. ** 2nd Turret *** Growth time beginning 2 minutes earlier. ** 3rd Turret *** Base damage increased to 227 from 226. *** Growth beginning delayed by 1 minute. *** Growth period shortened by 1 minute. * Minion corpses now fade out when they disappear instead of popping. * Fixed multiple crash bugs. * Fixed a compatibility bug with pixel shaders. * The orange aggro outline now appears around units the moment they target you not after the first attack. * Fixed a bug where toggle abilities lose their toggle indicator on death. * Reduced the amount of memory the game requires to run. zh:V0.9.22.15 Category:Patch notes